Taken
by thegolden1
Summary: A/U Bulma is taken from her home and is forced to work under Freeza's rule in order to keep him from destroying her planet, there she meets the cold blooded prince. Her life couldn't get worse, or could it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We all know i don't own DBZ!

_A/N: sorry had to change a bit, but it had to be done...tell me what you think!_

* * *

Taken

Chapter 1

'_Almost got this, Kami please don't let anyone hear me!' _Bulma prayed as she worked vigorously to break out of what had been her confinement for the past three long tormenting months. She broke the small compartment that hung next to the door, and began to disconnect and reconnect different wires, concentration engulfing her entire being. She felt sweat trickle down her face as she felt a sudden urge to stop and think twice about it. She knew exactly what would happen if she got caught trying to sneak out...

Bulma remembered the heinous beating she had gone through when Zarbon had caught her while she was sneaking around the halls trying to find her way out. He had been so angry at her, she would never forget the look he gave her before he went ballistic on her. Her body had been covered in black and blue bruises that left her immobile for almost a month.

Bulma felt the sting in her eyes as she fought back the tears, she had to get out of here! She thought she had encountered bad people back on Earth, oh what a naive girl she had been! But now, _now_ she had truly met the face of true evil. _Pure evil_.

Bulma took a final slow and shallow breath, as she worked to piece back the last wire onto the compartment. This was it, '_It's now or never.'_

Immediately the door slipped open, she mentally did a small victory dance but immediately shifted her focused back on her main objective, "_Freedom." _She said quietly yet fiercely to herself. Bulma didn't waste any time, she quickly began to creep through the halls, she didn't get far the last time she got out, but she did manage to grasp some knowledge of the structure of the ship. She continued to tippy-toe through the hall and stopped where the hall ended and met another that turned left, she slightly peeked her face to see if there was anyone present that would expose her.

'_Perfect!' _Bulma almost shouted out loud but caught herself in time, she quickly threw her hand to her mouth. '_Fuck, way to get yourself caught genius!'_ Bulma mentally cursed herself, she needed to stay focused and not let anything get her to lose her focus like that again.

With that last train of thought Bulma began to walk slowly through the next hall, listening intently for any sounds or signs of anyone. She felt her heart race, perhaps she was actually going to get away this time!

As if she had 'spoken' too soon, she was suddenly jerked back and pushed up into the wall. "Gotcha," Said the voice of the man that had kept her up so many times at night due to her nightmares. Bulma went completely limp, frozen in complete and utter terror. She found that all she could manage to do was look into the eyes of the terrorist and give a small cry of fear. He roughly grabbed her hands and put them up above her and pushed her further up against the wall with his own body.

Bulma felt her tears well up and began to tremble underneath the solid man. He had a look of contempt and something Bulma didn't recognize which made it that much more frightening.

Zarbon then adjusted his hold and placed both of Bulmas hands into his huge grip and used his free hand to roam her body. Bulma felt her heart stop. Zarbon had now moved his roaming hand in between her upper thighs and pushed her legs to spread.

"_Please, don't… do this! PLE-ASE!" _Bulma pleaded, her trembling lips barely enabling her to sobs where becoming louder, making Zarbon agitated with the situation. With out any warning, he quickly let her go, and she slumped down the wall and quickly curled up in a ball into a fetal position.

"You disobeyed me once again girl. You know you will have to face the consequences, right?" Zarbon said looking over her in sheer disgust. What a pathetic race she was a part of, it was beyond his comprehension on why Freeza was so dead set on making her a part of his Cold Empire.

"You will have to answer to Lord Freeza himself, mark my words weakling, you will be sorry for all the trouble you have caused." Zarbon said in a low tone, he sneered when he saw her bury her face further onto the floor. He grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her back to her room, Bulma cried out and tried to pull her hair back, attempting to keep it from ripping off her skull. He stopped in front of Bulma's room and saw her door wide open and his eyes almost bugged out. So the little wench knew how to tweak wires? He tightened his hold onto her hair and picked her up until her feet dangled in the air.

"You are a real pain in the ass, maybe I should lock you in my closet until the remainder of our flight. We will arrive tomorrow anyways." Zarbon said, mostly speaking to himself as he eyed the girl. Bulma began to wail but found it incredibly painful. She felt like her hair was going to rip off her skull soon if he didn't put her down. '_No, my beautiful hair!' _she thought to herself, picturing a bald patch on her head. Maybe that's what she got for making fun of Krillin all these years! '_I'm sorry Krillin!'_

True to his word Zarbon kept her in his closet for the rest of the night. Bulma didn't bother to bang or even try to get out this time. At first she just sat limply with her knees brought up to her chest as she gripped around them tightly, completely blank. It was a tiny closet, he had barely been able to get the door to shut. She wasn't even sure if he had locked it, but didn't bother to even check. She was living in a nightmare, one that she could not get away from.

Bulma closed her eyes, her eyes felt heavy and swollen from crying. Was she ever going to see her parents again? She wondered how they were holding up, she knew they would be worried sick not knowing where she was. She didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to anyone, except for Yamcha. She squeezed her eyes tighter at the thought of _him._

Her first and only boyfriend, she felt a pang of guilt hit her. She should have tried harder to make things work, why did her pride always get the best of her? They had broken up plenty of times in the past but the last one she knew deep in her heart that it was really over. She remembered the incredible pain she felt when he revealed to her absolute shock that there was someone else. She felt tears stream down her face, Yamcha had betrayed her, the worst part being that it had been for quite some time. He had been living under her own damn roof for Kame's sake!

She then roughly wiped her tears, there was no point in dwelling with this anymore. She was gone, she didn't know where the hell she was or where she was going! She was so far from home she had heard some of the guards speak of planets she had never heard of. There were so many things she didn't know about space. She knew no one could come save her for a fact, her father couldn't even build a space ship that would come this far, it would take millions of years!

Bulma took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, all her life all she cared about was about having a boyfriend and preserving her striking good looks. She now wished she could go back in time and re-do many things. Like spend more time with her friends, Goku, Krillin, Tien, hell even Piccolo! She was just too self absorbed to make enough time for them and that was her deepest regret.

Suddenly she felt the ship shake, Bulma yelped in shock and banged her forehead onto the door. "Shit!" Bulma put her hand on her forehead and began to massage it, when was she going to catch a break!?

Bulma quickly sat up straight and became tense when she heard ruffling noises outside her door, and the door opened slowly. Zarbon then smiled at her and said, "Oh, good you're still alive. Let's go, Freeza is waiting, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zarbon finished. She wasn't moving fast enough for his liking and yanked her out of the closet. Bulma hissed out loud and became completely rigid. Her whole body was numb from being in the awkward position too long.

"Stop complaining, you are very lucky to have been chosen to be present in front of Lord Freeza, now MOVE IT!" Zarbon barked at her, pulling her along.

As they stepped in to some sort of portal that Bulma had never seen, she marveled at how advanced their technology was compared to Earths. The door swiftly opened and she gasped out loud in amazement. They were definitely not in the same ship that Zarbon had her came from. No, this was a Huge aircraft! Zarbon, continued to drag her, yet she was too busy looking around to even notice.

She then saw the ugliest pink creature stop in front of them and he said snobbishly, "Eughh, Zarbon! What the hell is that! It's the ugliest thing I have ever seen!" He said with a snicker following to his insult.

Bulma squinted her eyes at him, '_he shouldn't be one to speak! Ugh, the nerve!_' Bulma thought to herself. He was a fat pink man, and his armor was much too tight on him!

Zarbon then replied, "Really? I find her rather enticing actually. But Freeza has specific orders to bring her here.

She snapped back to reality when Zarbon turned to her and said, "Remember, best behavior!" sarcasm dripping from his voice, he shook his finger back and forth for emphasis. Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. '_Asshole'_

As soon as the door opened he quickly pushed her in, it was a dim room with a large window that gave a grand view of space. She noticed a large throne-like chair but she couldn't see who was sitting on it because it was facing the window.

"My lord, I have brought you the Briefs girl like you ordered." Bulma heard Zarbon speak with respect, he was kneeled on one knee and had one hand placed on his heart.

This made Bulma nervous, what the hell did this Freeza guy want from her? She felt her body begin to tremble in fear.

She then heard Freeza finally speak, "Exellent job Zarbon, now leave me and the girl to speak in private." He finished. Bulma then felt a shiver run down her spine, what the hell could he possibly want to talk to her about?

Zarbon looked a slightly upset with that last request, but quickly regained his composure. He then quickly replied, "Of course my lord." And with that said he took one last look at Bulma and left.

Bulma gulped, she didn't want to be left alone with…whoever it was! He still had not turned around from his chair. She felt the awkward pause drag on way too long.

After the long silence she finally saw him turn and Bulma finally got to see the face of the one they called Frieeza. He smiled at her wickedly and finally spoke, "My dear Bulma, we have a few things to discuss."

* * *

_Earth..._

Gohan and krillin were diving deep in the Pacific Ocean, they were in search of the last dragon ball with the help of Dr. Briefs radar. The whole gang had spent the last month or so in search of them to bring Bulma back home.

After the first week of her disappearance everyone became worried, she had the record of taking off and not coming home but she always called and checked in. her parents had a bad feeling this time. They called Yamcha, Goku and Krillin to start the search yet they couldn't find a single trace. Her parents made sure that the news media speak of her disappearance and they plastered missing posters in every corner in all the nearest cities. After the first month of not hearing back from anyone, everyone decided to start the dragon balls search.

Gohan was deep in the depths of the ocean, Krillin couldn't hold his breath as long as Gohan to his surprise. Gohan was following the route that the radar was pointing out until he finally saw the orange shiny ball caught in a sea weed. '_I found youuu!' _he thought happily as he grabbed it and began to make his way back up. As he came up to the air he saw Krillin, and exclaimed with utter joy, "Krillin! Look I got it!!"

Krillin smiled back at him and said, "Alright Gohan you're the man! Now lets hurry back to Kame's house everyone is waiting on us!" He said as he started to fly in the direction of Kames' house and gohan followed.

Once they arrived all the Z warriors were there including Bulmas parents. Then Goku spoke first, alright guys let's bring Bulma home. Summon the dragon already! Gohan placed the last ball and they all started blinking, everyone then watched in awe as the enourmous dragon emerged. Bulmas' mother then said to Dr. Briefs, "Ohh my! That's amazing!" Dr. Briefs just nodded back in agreement, not able to take his eyes off the great dragon.

The dragon then spoke, "You have awoken me from my slumber, make your one wish and I will grant it." He berated in a deep voice.

"We wish to bring back our friend Bulma Briefs back home to us!" shouted Goku out loud to the dragon, placing both hands next to his mouth, attempting to make his voice louder, he figured perhaps the dragon couldn't hear him because his height was so great.

A few seconds later the dragon's eyes beamed a deep fire red, as if searching for her. Everyone waited in anticipation, why was he taking so long? He usually had the person they called for in less than a blink of an eye thought the Z warriors.

Finally the dragon spoke again, "I cannot sense the life force of her, therefore I cannot bring her back. It is beyond my power. Make another wish." He demanded.

Everyone gasped out loud in shock. Goku replied back, "what!? But but…How come!?" he asked desperately, was she dead or alive?

"It is beyond my power to bring her back now make another wish so I can return back to my slumber!" the dragon said, irritation clear in his tone

"Oh no, what are we gunna do Goku?" said a saddened Krillin.

"I don't know guys…" replied Goku.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We all know i don't own DBZ!

_A/N: sorry had to change a bit, but it had to be done...tell me what you think!_

* * *

Taken

Chapter 2

_Three years later…_

"UGHHH! Damn them!" hissed a very aggravated Bulma. She had been awoken in the middle of an ungodly hour just to come and fix the regenerating tank. It had seemed yet again, someone had wrecked her work of art.

It was a constant issue that she had to deal with. The warriors who would use the tanks would blast their way out, they were all so impatient to get out. '_I mean how fucking hard is it? There is a button to open the door for crying out loud!' _Bulma thought angrily as she finally finished the repairs. She began to put her tools away, ready to go crawl back to bed. She looked at her watch and groaned out loud when she saw it was _4:39 a.m._

"Just great! Another sleepless night, and for what? These animals didn't have respect for her their own mothers, let alone my precious equipment." She said to herself as she jammed her last item into her toolbox a little too harshly.

After storming out of the RT room she then began to walk back in silence to her quarters, walking through the dim lit halls made her very uneasy. Bulma hated walking alone through the halls in this ship full of cold hearted murderers, but most of them had a strict schedule and stood in their quarters around this time to her relief.

Bulma shivered, she rarely let the memory of the one night cross her mind. She had buried the memory deep in her mind almost immediately after that, but times like these always resurfaced them until she could no longer keep it bottled in. Bulma took in a deep and jagged breath, when was the pain ever going to go away?

It had happened a few months after she had been brought here, she had been working late in the lab alone on a night just like this. She had waited until everyone retired that night saying she really wanted to finish one of her projects but in reality she had been scheming on a new plan of escape. Bulma had been working on it mentally and when no one watched her, which came rare, Bulma would write it down in codes that only she would be able to read.

After staying up so many hours Bulma met her human limit, she was exhausted. She put all of her blue prints and tools in her capsule and stuffed it in her shoe. She always liked hiding things there, no one would ever search her there. She then cleaned up and made sure everything was back as it was and she took one last glance back to see if she missed anything. feeling satisfied enough to leave, she then flicked the light off and set the security code to the lab and locked the door.

As Bulma was walking back to her room she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hand, she fought hard to keep her droopy eyes from giving up on her. When she finally arrived on her door she punched in her code and as the door slid Bulma was completely taken of guard and was roughly pushed into her bed room. Bulma cried out loud in her painful fright, and turned to see who her aggressor was and felt her blood freeze.

She couldn't move, he was far too strong. Bulma fought hard, but she couldn't escape his reign of terror. _Zarbon_ was far too strong and far too fast. She didn't have a chance. He ripped of her shirt and her pants followed shortly, Bulma felt her hot tears flow freely. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but he only laughed at her. He told her no one would come to her rescue, even if they heard her nothing and certainly no one could stop him. It was then when she stopped fighting. He was right, after all no one would help her.

She just lay there and let him have his way with her. She felt as if she wasn't really there, her mind was somewhere else. She tried to remember all the happy memories from her childhood, her family, her friends. What she would give just to see them all again….

When Zarbon finally pulled away he noticed the blood that had come trickling down her thigh and she saw a smirk play up on his lips. The arrogant bastard had the look of pride, he had taken the only thing she had been able to claim. Her _purity._

Bulma wretched her head back and forth and wiped off her tears. She no longer wanted to think of that night. Bulma had went to Freeza and demanded she would have him tell all the men in the ship stay away from her. At first, Freeza had an amused look on his face. Of course he wouldn't care for her well being! But she had reminded him of all the great inventions she had provided for him, and told him she couldn't concentrate if she was going to be mistreated by his repulsive men. It was then he nonchalantly agreed with her. He ordered Zarbon to keep his hands off her, but he was still allowed to watch her when ordered.

Bulma was relieved, but it did not leave her completely at ease. These men were not always loyal, nor did they have any morals whatsoever. These past three years she witnessed them kill and destroy, she was disgusted on how they dehumanized these poor innocent people.

As Bulma continued to walk down the hall she heard heavy footsteps and whispering. She stopped dead on her tracks and became completely alert. Who the hell could be walking around the science wing, no one was allowed in after hours. Only specific personnel were able to enter.

She then peeked around the corner to see who the intruder was and gasped out loud at what she saw. Two of the largest men she'd ever seen…EVER! The first one was easily about 8 feet tall and had huge muscles! His hair ran down almost touching the ground. She couldn't help but think he looked so familiar to her, she just couldn't put her finger on it…

The second guy was even bigger than the first. He was bald and had a mustache. He was also carrying a much smaller guy, he was hanging off his shoulder and looked like he was in really bad shape. They all looked ragged and dirty, she assumed they had just arrived from a mission. Bulma tried to hear what they were saying but they weren't close enough, she could tell the two men were arguing, but that was all she could tell about that.

Bulma then stepped back into the wall to hide, how the hell was she going to get back to her room with those giant beasts blocking her way? She didn't want to face them that was for sure! She then mentally pictured the big bald guy smashing her into a pancake and she cried out loud. She then heard the two men stop whispering and she stopped breathing. '_Shit nice going!' _Bulma cursed herself, why did she always get herself caught!?

The next second Bulma saw the two men right in front of her and she blinked in surprised. How did they appear so fast!?

"What do we got here Raddits? It seems this little wench here was eavesdropping on us!" Said the big bald guy with a scowl on his face.

Raddits breathed out exasperatedly and said "it's just a weak girl Nappa, she has a power level lower than a third level saiyan brat! We have greater things to worry about!" he finished off with a sneer.

"She must be slave then, tell me girl where the hell are the healing tanks?" Nappa harshly spat out at her.

Bulma felt the heat rise to her face and she momentarily forgot about the size and power of the two men before her, her rage always blinded her when she was talked down to.

"SLAVE? I am not a slave you fucking retard! Augh! Apologize and ask me nicely then _maybe_ I'll tell you where they are!" Bulma screeched she felt like fumes were coming out of her ears. The nerve of these people!

Both Nappa and Raddits were taken back but a second later Nappa's vein on his forehead twitched and he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. Bulma then felt the anger and courage leave and was replace by fear.

"How dare you speak to me like that you stupid weak wench! I'll teach you a lesson you will never forget! Raddits take Vegeta while I beat some sense into this weakling." Said Nappa practically throwing Vegeta towards Raddits.

Nappa then punched his right fist into his left hand, signifying that Bulma was really in for it. Bulma the Gulped and squirmed back into the wall. She didn't stand a chance!

Nappa picked up Bulma by the shirt with his left hand and positioned his right hand into a fist in front of her. Bulma closed her eyes shut, this was going to hurt, she just hoped he ended this fast.

Both Bulma and Nappa turned their attention towards Vegeta when he began to viciously cough. "Nappa—You fool." He panted in a low harsh tone, "quit wasting my fucking time!" he finished with another fit of coughs.

"He's right Nappa we better hurry up and get him in the tank, now put the fucking girl down and stop fooling around!" Raddits finished in an annoyed tone.

Nappa then reluctantly let her slip of his hold, and she fell on her back.

"You got lucky this time, I better not see you again or you won't be so lucky girl!" Nappa spat, then turned and they both walked away.

"Kami" Bulma said softly, peeling herself off the floor. "Why am I still alive? What am I living for…?" She then shook her head and began to continue to walk to her quarters. She immediately went straight to her bed, far too exhausted to even think of anything, she only had a less than a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up and go back to work. She just hoped for a better day ahead. With that last thought she went into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** We all know i don't own DBZ!

_A/N: sorry had to change a bit, but it had to be done...tell me what you think!_

* * *

Taken

Chapter 3

"Saiyans."

"A what?" asked a confused Bulma, she was curious to know who those three warriors were, the next morning as she passed by the regenerating tanks she was surprised to find them in one piece. They didn't seem like the gentle kind of men or even smart enough to figure out how to work the new and sophisticated versions she had created to heal in a shorter amount of time. She was pleasantly surprised that morning, not a scratch or dent on her work of art.

"They are a very powerful race, well they use to be at least. Freeza destroyed their home planet many years ago and they are the only survivors. The Saiyans were planning on rebelling against Freeza, and my thoughts are that Freeza was afraid of them, he would of course never admit to that" Said the old scientist who was the only person who Bulma confided in, Leo sort of reminded her of her father in a sense. He was kind, yet he had lived a hard life with no family or friends under Freeza's rule. This man was a genius in her eyes, Bulma admired how he still managed to keep his integrity even after spending his whole life in a ship full of ruthless murderers.

"That's terrible.... well that explains their rude and mean attitude." Bulma said as she looked down in deep thought. She then began to think about her own planet and remembered the first time she met Freeza.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_You-u want me to stay and live here to work for you? How do you even know about me?" Bulma felt her body temperature go down and her heart beat a million times faster, this was not happening! She didn't want to work for this monster and help him destroy and conquer the universe!_

"_That's correct, now Zarbon told me about you're feeble attempts to escape. Now believe me if you even attempt anything I will blow up your planet. It's that simple, work for me and you and your weak planet live. Defy me and you will witness your precious planet be blown into bits and pieces. As for me knowing about your intelligence, well let's just say I have my connections traveling around looking for important information. Freeza said with a sinister smile, he had been very curious about this girl. When his spies informed him about all the developments she had made on ki deflecting and absorbing weapons he became intrigued, this was the kind of technology his empire needed to expand on._

"_Well, what do you say to my brilliant offer?" Freeza said looking Bulma dead in the eye. Bulma figured he was being sarcastic, she really didn't have a say in this. She wouldn't let him destroy her home for the sake of her freedom. She always knew she was a spoiled brat and was a selfish human being, but it was only then that she realized the true meaning of what her family and friends meant to her. She bitterly remembered the saying her father used to say 'You never know what you have until you lose it.'_

"Bulma, are you ok?" asked her worried friend. "I wouldn't feel too sorry for them Bulma, their race was proud and cruel, even before Freeza took over their planet." Leo knew the saiyans pretty well, it had been years since he had seen or heard of them. He heard about the outrageous missions Freeza had sent them to, he wasn't sure why Freeza kept the saiyan prince and his two companions alive, it was obvious he wanted all of them to die with all of those insane missions he would put them through.

And yet, they always managed to come back alive. No matter what the evil lizard had asked of them, they did it. It was impressive yet frightening to think at the same time. They always came back stronger, and notably angrier to everyone's dismay. Leo knew that the Saiyan prince would soon snap, he could see all the anger and animosity he had towards Lord Freeza. The universe didn't stand a chance against evil, even if Freeza was defeated there was always someone next in line waiting to take over the universe. Leo did not want to live in time to see that happen.

"Just stay away from them, the prince especially, he is like a ticking bomb waiting to explode on the next victim." Leo said with a shudder. Bulma laughed at that, there was no way in hell she would even want to get close to those jerks. She was just curious about the Goku look alike. Maybe that's where her long time friend was from. She always knew Goku was different, and that explained the crazy jumps in his strength after every battle, but he wasn't proud and cruel like Leo had said. Maybe it was a coincidence, one she was going to find out she unconsciously noted.

"No worries, besides Zarbon would probably have a tantrum again if I got close to anyone." Bulma said annoyed, she hated Zarbon! He was always following her around, she knew Freeza still didn't trust her enough to let her have the same freedom Leo had. Yet looking back to the last years she did get more privileges' than she did before. She could actually go and have lunch and dinner as she wished.

" I know you well enough Bulma, you need to keep out of trouble." Leo said taking off his glasses and wiping the clean with his handkerchief .

Bulma smiled sadly as she watched him, damn he was just like her dad.

"You sure you're alright?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Positive" she reassured him with a smile. "I just can't help but be reminded of my father every time I'm with you." Bulma admitted to him sadly.

"Really? Was he as handsome as I am?" Leo said jokingly, obviously trying to cheer the mood up.

Bulma let out a chuckle and replied, "Yeah!" she then paused and looked at him fondly, "You are the best Leo, what would I do without you?"

"Hmm that is true, life would certainly suck…." He finished off posing with his index finger in his chin.

Bulma let out another fit of laughs, he was such a comedian. She loved working with him, he was all she had. Her only friend she could confide in and share everything with.

"Alright, alright back to work missy. We got a deadline you know." Leo said turning back to his lab desk.

Bulma sighed and turned back to her work as well. Freeza had been very pleased with Bulma's latest upgrade on making the ship much faster, yet he still ordered her to continue progressing.

She wondered what kind of species was Freeza anyway? She shuddered to think that he had a family of ruthless killers such as him. How does a person become evil like that, are you just born evil with the desire to kill and rule the universe?

"Leo…" She started but stopped to think of the right words to say. "How—where is Freeza from? All I know is that he has been ruling for quite some time. I never have asked you about him. I'm curious, how did he become the Lord Freeza he is today?" She asked Leo not looking at him, instead she kept her eyes on her papers on her desk.

Leo looked up at Bulma quizzically and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and had a deep frown on his face, deep in thought as if trying to remember back.

"This may come to a surprise to you Bulma, but I suppose I should tell you the whole truth." Dr. leo said looking sternly at her and continued, "Freeza is not the only Ruler, He has a brother and a father who also rule different sectors. This universe belongs to Freeza. His brother Cooler is known for his ruthless army of killers. He is not as organized as Freeza is… " he paused for a few seconds looking at Bulma was shocked expression.

"Cooler's army just kills and destroys, they don't spare a life, and they just enjoy wrecking havoc. Unlike Freeza, he doesn't care much for purging and developing technology. They don't get along. This is why they don't cross their jurisdictions. King Cold gave them their own sides to rule. We're actually fortunate to have Freeza, he atleast appreciates us now doesn't he?" Leo finished bitterly.

"I wouldn't call us fortunate, but I think Cooler would have killed us a long time ago if he were in Freeza's place. I think I rather be dead." Bulma responded.

Leo just shrugged, he hated talking about death, he just didn't know how to deal with these kinds of things.

"It's pretty late, let's call it a night. You're going to need your rest…" Leo said as he began to put away his work.

Bulma nodded in agreement, she was pretty tired. She still had a lot of questions, but she figured she'd ask him another time. Tomorrow was certainly not a day she was excited for, that was for sure…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** We all know i don't own DBZ!

_A/N: sorry had to change a bit, but it had to be done...tell me what you think!_

* * *

Taken

Chapter 4

Bulma yawned and slowly got out of bed, today was going to be a heavy day she thought bitterly. Freeza had announced that there was going to be a fire show tonight. Bulma rolled her eyes at that thought, Freeza referred to blowing up an innocent planet as a fire show, it made her sick! He only let the few people who pleased him watch as if it was some sort of honor. '_Honor my foot!' _Bulma thought. The part that made her sick was that she had to stand there and watch and pretend like she was enjoying him terrorize the defenseless planet.

She quickly showered and got dressed in her "civilian" clothes as opposed to her lab uniform. It was acceptable because of the occasion. She chose black tight pants and a tight black long sleeve, might as well wear black to the funeral, she figured. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and shrugged, not like she was impressing anyone anyway.

she quickly made her way towards the cafeteria, deciding on just eating lightly. She always sat alone in the last table. She didn't really fit in with anyone because most of the population on the ship was either warriors or servants, but they weren't allowed to speak to anyone.

Bulma looked up when she heard the door slam shut, the three Saiyans didn't look at anyone. They went straight to the food bar they had and began piling up their plate. Bulma noticed for the first time the short prince. She wasn't able to see him the last time she encountered them, and took the opportunity to stare and observe him. They all sat together across the room, and the next thing she knew their plate looked cleaner than they did before pouring their breakfast. She then saw a movement behind Raddits and finally noticed it.

"What the fuck!?" Bulma blurted it out before being able to stop herself, everyone turned and looked at her strangely. Bulma felt herself slump down in her chair and could feel the mortification rise into her face. Without warning she did the first thing her instincts told her, she bolted!

"Bulma you fucking idiot! Ughhh!" the last thing she wanted was to make a fool out of herself. She just couldn't help but be in shock. They had _**TAILS**__! _It was painfully clear now, Goku was a Saiyan! But how the hell did he come to Earth? Leo had told her the prince would be invited to Freeza's "show." She then made her way to her lab and went straight to work on her project, she would deal with this later.

Meanwhile back at the cafeteria, after Bulma's little episode, everyone turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing. Vegeta had seen the woman out of the corner of his eyes as he was walking in, it was hard to miss that bright blue hair and eyes. He also noticed her staring intently but ignored it. She was the weakest ki on the ship, what the hell was she doing here anyways? This side of the ship was solely for warriors off duty and the science department, he doubted she was either.

When she cursed aloud he almost laughed at her, what the hell was her deal? He then turned his attention as he heard Nappa growl and say, "Hey Raddits, isn't that the little bitch who insulted us the other night?"

Raddits swallowed his food and said mockingly," What's the matter Nappa? Did she hurt your feelings? Bahahahaha!!!" Raddits laugh was soon cut short as Nappa yelled, "Fuck you, you fucking pussy I didn't see you say anything back to the little wench! You just stood there like an idiot and let her trash talk us!" Nappa put his two giant hands on the table and stood up, rage completely taking over.

"Will someone explain to me what in blazes you two imbeciles are babbling about!?" Said a very annoyed Vegeta. He didn't want to admit his interest in the woman, but if it involved his men it was his duty to know everything.

Nappa slowly sat back down, and sent him a death glare at Raddits before turning to his prince. "The night we landed back here you were unconscious, we were trying to remember where the regenerating tanks were when that bitch decided to come and poke her ugly nose in our business." Cringing at the thought of her.

"That's not what happened, you want the truth Vegeta? We were looking for the tanks, and my guess is that the girl is one of the scientist here cause' she had a white lab coat on, and Nappa as always, opens his fat mouth and calls her a servant bitch, then she mouths back to him, and Nappa tells me to hold your unconscious body so he could teach her a lesson, but stops when you tell him not to waste your fucking time, there!" Raddits finished and continued eating his second plate of breakfast.

"She looks too dumb to be a scientist to me." Vegeta said more to himself, he then decided not to dwell on this nonsense any longer, today his training would be cut short because Freeza had requested his presence. What a waste! He had been blowing up planets for the past three years, it was nothing new to him. Vegeta grit his teeth, he hated that lizard. '_Soon, I will get my revenge."_

The day dragged on as usual and Bulma was getting anxious, she did not enjoy watching all the death and destruction Freeza caused. She was walking behind Zarbon, who had decided to escort her to the room that was specifically made for watching the planets destructions. She would never get used to this. As she walked in she noticed that the Saiyan prince was standing, arms crossed, against the wall. She noticed Leo and a few other warriors there as well. She quickly went to Leo and they both nodded to each other, both of them hated being part of this.

Bulma then saw Freeza out in front of the planet sitting on his chair cruelly laughing. He began gathering his ki forming a huge orb, it was amazing how powerful the lizard was, he definitely proved his point to everyone, he was the strongest being alive.

Suddenly a small boy appeared in front of him, he was trying to talk Freeza out of it. '_poor kid' _Bulma thought, he was no older than 10. Bulma felt a pang of guilt hit her like a thousand bricks, she did not want to witness this innocent kid be murdered. But all she could do was ball her fist tighter, she didn't want Zarbon going off telling Freeza she objected to this.

Vegeta was slightly annoyed and slightly bored, the kid was an idiot for trying to save his planet he didn't stand a chance. He looked over the blue haired woman who was standing in front of him. He noticed how her long straight hair reached her back and her tight clothes accentuated her body. Then as he kept looking down he almost missed the small drips of blood on the floor beside her, he looked at her hand and saw where it was coming from. The woman was clutching her hand so tightly that she dug her nails in enough to make her bleed.

Vegeta figured she wasn't exposed to this kind of reality, feh this is nothing compared to the things he'd seen Freeza do. He then turned his attention back to Freeza, he was toying with the kid long enough. Freeza then without any movement sent the huge ki towards the boy, he and his planet were gone.

Bulma was having trouble controlling her emotions, but decided to push back her feelings. She heard Zarbon and a few other men laughing, enjoying the show, she turned back to find that Vegeta was gone. '_When did he leave? Shit!' _Bulma then turned to Leo and whispered she was going to the ladies room if anyone asked.

She closed the door behind her softly to not attract attention. She looked right and left, it was empty. She started walking towards the Saiyan's quarters, She might as well just take the opportunity to talk to him.

"Tell me woman, am I paranoid or are you really following me." Said Vegeta, not really asking her, he knew she was.

Bulma spun around and found Vegeta behind her. How did he know she was even looking for him? "Uhh.. Well actually, I wanted to ask you something.." Bulma said trying to regain her composure. She saw Vegeta lift his eyebrow in slight interest but kept his frown. He made her a little uneasy.

"You see, I had a friend back in my planet that has the same features as you and your men. He even has a tail." She then pointed at his and added, "Exactly like yours."

Vegeta didn't look happy like she thought he would, she thought he would be happy to know there was another Saiyan survivor.

"That is preposterous woman, Raddits, Nappa, and myself are of Saiyan blood." Vegeta had heard enough, he turned to leave but quickly stopped when he heard her say,"Wait! I'm not lying, he looks exactly like Raddits. They might be related or something…" Bulma saw Vegeta turn slowly to look at her.

'_Damn she might be telling the truth, I remember Nappa had told me about it now. Yes, his name was Kakarot. Perhaps he wasn't dead like everyone thought_.'

"Woman, you're coming with me." He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her into his room..

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** We all know i don't own DBZ!

_A/N: sorry had to change a bit, but it had to be done...tell me what you think!_

* * *

Taken

Chapter 5

"Woman, you're coming with me." He grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her into his room. He wasn't gentle whatsoever, Bulma yelped in pain and was about to protest but quickly decided against it. He wasn't going to listen to her anyway.

Finally, Vegeta stopped in front of his door and quickly let go of Bulma as if she was a boiling hot pan. With out bothering to see if she was walking right behind him, he pushed through the door and yelled out, "Raditts get your carcass out here now!" He then looked at Bulma and glared at her with the utmost contempt. "You have better been telling me the truth woman, I have wasted enough time in this matter." Vegeta finished off by looking away from her.

"BULMA!" she said in an annoyed tone. She wasn't very keen on the idea of being referred to as "woman." In fact now that she thought about it, most men did refer to her as just that. Was it because she was in fact the only female in the ship? It didn't matter to her, she didn't want to go through life without a name!

"What?" asked a puzzled Vegeta, this woman was more trouble than what she was worth! He gave her a strange look as he saw her shake in anger.

"My name is Bul-ma! Get it? Or should I write it down on paper so you could comprehend it?" she screeched out loud, she then huffed and crossed her arms like she would when she was a child when she didn't get what she wanted.

Vegeta was taken back, where did that come from? He wasn't expecting her to blow up like that, she had guts to talk to the prince like that. Anyone who spoke to him like that would die a slow painful death. Instead of getting worked up he surprisingly smirked at her and said in a taunting tone," Bulma, that name suits you well."

Bulma's eyes almost bulged out, did he just compliment her? "wha-at? Are you serious?" Bulma said, trying to conceal her smile but failing miserably. Her eyes began to flicker with hope as she leaned in to hear his response, completely missing the sarcasm in vegeta's voice.

"Yes, both are completely ridiculous and atrocious. I've never heard of a more pitiful name." Vegeta said mockingly, pleased with the reaction he got from her. He found that he liked pissing her off, the woman was comical.

Before Bulma got a chance to think it through, she clumsily lunged herself on Vegeta and attempted to choke him, not like she could actually hurt him. "Arrrghh, now hold still you jerk!" She said through her grit teeth. At first Vegeta just looked at her oddly, letting her actually get a hold of him, but after a few seconds she heard someone cough awkwardly behind her. Both her and Vegeta turned and found a very dumbfounded Raddits standing uncomfortably across from them. He was shocked to find the girl with her two hands wrapped around his neck and Vegeta just standing there.

Bulma quickly let go of Vegeta and began to dust off imaginary dust from her shirt, trying to avoid Raddits shocked expression

Vegeta was the first to explain, "It seems this _woman_ has information on Kakarot's whereabouts." Vegeta said emphasizing the word _woman_ obviously trying to aggravate her even further. Bulma then got the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him but refrained herself, she just scoffed and turned to Raddits.

It seemed that what Vegeta had just said didn't register through his head fast enough. It took a few seconds for him to recompose himself and when he looked at Bulma he said, "My brother died years ago, it's simply impossible." He said in disbelief. If he were alive, he would have reported back from his first long ago.

"Well actually, his name is Goku. From what he told me as a child was that he had no recollection of his past or even his name for the matter. He was raised on planet Earth, but he didn't act human. He had a tail and an insane appetite much like yours." Referring to both men, Bulma looked back at Vegeta, who was listening intently to her speak.

"Oh and I almost forgot to mention, if he ever looked up at a full moon he would transform into a giant ape! I don't know if that's a saiyan thing though? Bulma said shuddering to that last statement. She remembered the first time Goku transformed, she was terrified! One minute they were all laughing and talking as they lay in the grass under the stars and full moon, the next they were being attacked by a giant ape! Luckily Krillin and Yamcha got the situation under control otherwise she would have been smashed into a pancake!

She was snapped back from her thoughts when she heard Raddits say to Vegeta, "That's my brother Kakarot, he was sent to planet Earth as his first mission before our planet was destroyed." Raddits finished with a slight frown appearing.

"You mean to tell me you knew where he was this whole time and didn't feel the need to inform me on this!?" Vegeta was pissed, Nappa didn't tell him that he was sent right before planet Vegeta was destroyed, he just assumed Kakarot just never reported back. He looked at Raddits expectantly, waiting for him to have a plausible explaination.

"I didn't think he was alive Vegeta! C'mon that planet was never destroyed, he didn't complete his mission so I figured he died before he even got there!" Raddits said trying to reason with Vegeta. Truth be told, Raddits wasn't sure why he never told Vegeta about it, perhaps because he knew that Vegeta would want to go and search for him. He thought it would be a waste of time, why look for someone who was dead!?

"You imbecile! You kept this shit from me!? You're a disgrace to me Raddits, you better prepare yourself for the beating of your lifetime tomorrow during our training session!" Vegeta yelled out to the tall warrior.

Bulma stifled a laugh, It was strangely funny to see Raddits cower to Vegeta. Raddits was easily three times the size of him for crying out loud!

Vegeta then stormed out of the room without saying a word, clearly pissed by the entire situation, leaving Bulma and Raddits alone in the room. She didn't know what to say to him, was he mad at her for telling Vegeta about Goku? She hoped not.

Raddits looked at her and let out a deep breath, so his brother was alive? He felt strange knowing he had an actual family member out in the universe. He couldn't help but be a little curious about him and decided to ask the girl, "Kakarot…does he…look like me? He said trying to put his train of thoughts together.

Bulma shook her head in a 'yes' motion and smiled, "very much, you have longer hair and you're a lot bigger than he is. Other than that the resemblance is uncanny!" she finished.

Raddits just grunted in response. "Can you tell me more about him..?" Raddits said awkwardly, he wasn't used to talking to anyone besides Nappa and Vegeta.

"Uhh sure…" Bulma then began with how she came to meet him and all of their crazy adventures. She talked for what seemed hours, until she finally noticed that Raddits hadn't said a single word. She felt a little self-conscious when she stopped speaking and all he did was stare at her.

"Hey, did I say something…" Bulma asked unsure of what she had said to him.

"You mentioned about the dragon balls in your story, so it really grants you any wish?" Raddits asked amazed at the prospect of having any wish granted.

"Uhh well pretty much, yes." Bulma answered slowly. Perhaps she should have left out that little part from her stories. She hardly knew this guy, even if he was Goku's brother he wasn't pure hearted like he was.

"This is definitely going to interest Vegeta, we have heard about the magical balls. Yet we believed them to be nothing more than a urban legend." Raddits told Bulma.

"Wait, you have heard about the dragon balls!? That means Freeza must of heard of them too…SHIT!" Bulma cursed outloud. Was Earth really safe as he promised?

"Well, I don't think he has or else he would have gone and most likely used them." He reassured her. "Besides, we heard it long ago, but it wasn't the balls you speak of Earth. We never found out what planet they exist on. Vegeta ordered us never to speak of it to anyone, he didn't want any of Freeza's men to get a wind of it.

Bulma gave him a puzzled look. Why did he refer to them as Freeza's men? Weren't they as well? She needed to know, "What do you mean? Aren't you guys part of Freeza's army?"

Raddits then snapped his head up higher at her question, he decided that Vegeta would certainly be pissed if he continued to feed her any more information. He didn't even know her! She could be Freeza's spy for all he knew!

"Uhh, no nothing, disregard the last comment. You should get going before Vegeta returns. He will get angry if you are still here." Raddits said as he rose and began to usher her out of his quarters.

"Oh okay, hey wait." Bulma said as she looked back at him. "Can we talk again... some other time that is?" She asked him taking him by surprise.

"of course. Now go on girl, and do not tell anyone about what we talked about alright?" He said menacingly. Yet Bulma only laughed at him and nodded. She wasn't afraid of him, surprisingly. She kinda felt…_safe_?

Bulma walked back to her room, she shook her head a few times trying to get her thoughts in order. She needed to find out about the other dragon balls he spoke about. She figured she'd ask Leo in the morning.

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Taken

Chapter 6

**Earth**…

"Hurry it up Master Roshi the swim suit competition is starting!" Oolong yelled out in complete excitement.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Roshi yelled out as he bolted out the restroom door, where he had taken the fastest trip he had in his entire life. Ofcourse he didn't want to miss a single moment in the miss universe competition.

Both Oolong and Roshi had been glued to the TV for the past hour or so, gawking and drooling over the gorgeous women.

Meanwhile outside the Kame's house Krilling was sitting outside in the sand of the tiny island trying to meditate. He rolled his eyes at the two perverts inside the house. '_Those two are impossible!' _Krillin thought to himself with annoyance.

He closed his eyes again and began to clear his mind again yet he was quickly interrupted by sudden jolt energy. He quickly snapped his eyes open and rose to his feet, he tried to read the energy but perhaps it wasn't close enough for him to recognize.

"Hey you guys I fell a really strong ki coming this way!" yelled out the short bald warrior to his friends as he ran towards the front door.

Master Roshi suddenly took his eyes off of the screen and gave Krillin a puzzled look, a few seconds later he rose to his feet and walked outside.

"Hey I feel it too Krillin, who could it be?" said the old man, they rarely had air traffic going through this part of the world. Both men Stood out for a few minutes until they realized who it was.

"It's Goku! Oh man I haven't seen him in almost a year!" Krillin was always happy to see Goku, something about him that made everyone love that guy. He had spent most of his child hood and teenage years going off on adventures and not to mention lots of trouble.

They began to cry out in cheers of happiness once Goku was visible to the naked eye

"Hey long time no see, how you guys doin'?" Goku said as he jumped off his flying nimbus and smiled at krillin, Master Roshi, and Oolong. "Sorry for not visiting more often guys, I been pretty tied up at home with Chi and Gohan."

"Aww don't worry about it man, but what's the occasion huh? I mean, I'm glad you came Goku, but you usually have news when you come visit." Krillin finished with a crooked smile. He could never get mad at this guy.

"That's true Goku, is there another evil person trying to take over the world?!" Oolong added.

Goku's Face took in a more serious note. He wasn't sure how everyone would take what he was about to say. "Yes, I do have something to tell you guys, and I don't know how you're going to react. You just need to trust me….I know we all said that we were going to put Bulma's disappearance behind us, but I can't help but feel like she is still alive… and needs our help." Goku finished looking up in the sky, as if he knew she was out there somewhere.

Krillin and Master Roshi both gave each other a puzzled look. The first week Bulma was missing her parents called and asked if she was with Yamcha, They were quite used to taking off for days even weeks but she always called to check in. when Krillin asked Yamcha about it, he said the last time he had seen was the week prior to her disappearance and he figured she must of taken off because they had a huge fight and would probably come back once she cooled off. Yet she never did…

"Hey where is Yamcha by the way?" Goku asked as he changed the subject, he wanted Yamcha to hear this as well "I dont sense him here."

Krillin looked at Roshi and shook his head. Goku then became more curious and asked, "What happened guys?"

Mater Roshi then decided to answer, " We had some problems with him, he is no longer invited here Goku." Roshi finished with a pursed lip.

Goku looked dumb-founded, "What'd he do? He must of done something pretty bad then, for you not to let him come back!" Goku exclaimed.

Krillin then cut in, " He was just acting different Goku, i think the whole Bulma thing got to him." He said explained to Goku how Yamcha was a good friend all these years, yet he had hurt Bulma many times. He simply couldnt allow him to continue to live there if he was going to be sleeping around with different women while they searched for their missing friend.

Goku finally replied thoughtfully, "Your right Krillin, now that i think about it, he didn't even help us search for Bulma!" He realized that it was pretty strange of Yamcha. He thought he really loved Bulma.

"Yeah, but what makes you feel this way that she's alive Goku? If even the dragon balls couldn't bring her back what makes you think we can?" Krillin said, he didn't know what had gotten to Goku but this case was hopeless. Bulma had been gone for three years, after the second year they all decided to move on with their lives and accept that Bulma was probably in a better place.

"You just have to trust me Krillin, I can feel her calling for our help." Goku said confidently.

Krillin looked down and closed his eyes, he often did this when he was fighting a dilemma in his head. After several minutes he took in a long deep breath and smiled at him, "Alright Goku, so do you have plan?"

* * *

"Arrrgh…this was a stupid idea!" Groaned Bulma to herself out loud as she put her head down on her desk in defeat. Freeza had ordered for her to come up with something that would make their ship invisible. He thought that sneaking up on planets and destroying them before they knew it would speed things up for him.

She had been working on her cloaking device for the past week or so and had actually gotten pretty far on it yet her heart wasn't in it like it usually was. She kept thinking about the saiyans.

After her talk with Raddits and the snobby prince, she had been spending quite some time with Raddits. Luckily Zarbon was out on a mission for a few Raddits was so different from Goku, yet she felt some sort of connection with him. He gave her a good vibe, yet she knew he wasn't innocent like his brother.

He would tell her stories of their purging missions. Bulma couldn't believe all of the things he told her they would do. They caused so much death and devastation, killed innocent people and forced people into a life of servitude to the cold empire.

Yet, for some strange reason she still wanted to know more. She would wait for him every afternoon and they would eat together. She noticed that the prince didn't like it very much. He would sit quietly and shoot her deadly glares when she would get too personal. He would only insult her or make fun of her, they seemed to make it into a habbit to get into a verbal quarrel.

Bulma then jumped up as she heard the door shut, startled she looked in surprise when she saw who her visitor was.

"Vegeta, you asshole! You scared the crap outta me!" She screeched out, holding her hand on her chest. The nerve of him!

"What the hell are you doing, taking a nap on the job? Pathetic." Vegeta said as he took a few steps forward, yet kept his distance from her. He smirked when he saw her face turn a deep red and he crossed his arms.

Bulma forced a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down, he was not worth getting all worked up. She decided that they were not going to argue today, she simply didn't have the energy.

"What do you want Vegeta?" She said as she closed her eyes and rubbed throbbing head. She opened her eyes quickly and started looking for her stash of pills she had on her drawers from her desk. She often got migraines, and Leo had given her a bottle of the miraculous tablet that ended her pain. Yep, Leo was her drug dealer.

She finally found the bottle and popped two pills and swallowed them with water. She then looked up at Vegeta and noticed how strangely he was looking at her.

"What?" she asked innocently," I need to drug myself while I'm around you, you're a pain in the ass." She finished with a smirk.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Bulma then finally noticed he was bruised and had scrapes and cuts all over his body. He seemed oblivious to it, she would have been crying earlier over a paper cut.

"What happened to you? Training much?" She said sarcastically as she rose. " Ill go get my medical kit, don't bleed on my floor!" She ordered as she went into the back room of her lab. She then returned with a white and red box and set it on the table and began to take out the alcohol, bandaids, and cotton swabs.

Vegeta then growled in annoyance and yelled, "Woman I didn't come for you to be my nurse. I came to speak to you about something of much more importance!"

Bulma the paused and looked up at him puzzled, "What is so important Vegeta?" She said as she patted the chair next to her motioning him to sit down. "Sit."

Vegeta rolled his eyes yet obeyed her order to sit. Bulma then grabbed a cotton ball and poured alcohol in it to begin to clean his wounds.

"Raddits told me about your knowledge of the dragon balls. Tell me everything you know woman." He said gruffly, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm.

Bulma then abruptly stopped patting the cotton on his arm and looked at him a little taken back. '_Ugh Raddits, you got a big mouth!' _She thought angrily.

She then sighed, Raddits had warned her he couldn't keep secrets from Vegeta. He mentioned about loyalty to the prince, and it being a Saiyan thing.

"They exist in my home planet, there are seven dragon balls scattered around the planet. We have to search and collect all seven and the dragon grants you one wish." She explained to him as she continued to clean up his wounds.

"So you have actually made a wish before? What did you wish for?" He asked with curiosity. Almost nicely she couldn't help but notice.

"Uhh well I was originally going to wish for a boyfriend, but I ended up meeting someone before I found them. Goku, I mean 'Kakarot' wanted to use them to revive one of our friends who was killed by Piccolo." She finished as she placed a gauzed on a deep wound he had on his upper arm.

"You mean to tell me you actually got to collect all the dragon balls and wanted to make that idiotic wish?" He said incredulously. He quickly got up and inspected his arms noting how his arm didn't burn anymore.

"Ugh I know, but I was just a kid. I was rich and spoiled. I had everything I wanted, except for a boyfriend. Stop looking at me like that Vegeta, trust me, I was delusional into thinking that I needed a boyfriend to bring happiness into my life!" She admitted to him. She then turned her head to the side. She did not want Vegeta to know this much about her, it was quite embarrassing.

"Well, I don't blame you woman, if I looked as hideous as you I'd probably wish for someone to love me too" He said tauntingly.

"Aaargh! You stupid jerk! How dare you!? I was featured in many of the popular magazines of the most beautiful people in the world!" She screamed out as she turned a deep red and balled her fist.

"Amazing, your planet must be full of hideous creatures if they actually considered you as beautiful!" He said as he walked out the door, chuckling at her effort to throw things at him as if she could hurt him.

As the door finally shut she slumped down the chair angrily and crossed her arms. "I am beautiful, just not now. I wish I had my makeup and old clothes, then I'd show him!" She mumbled angrily to herself.

She then decided to call it a night, Leo had left hours ago to bed and she figured she better do the same as well. She just needed to make one last stop to visit flicked off the lights and locked the doors to the Lab.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: Aggh i been so busy with school and work! I been trying to find time to write in between but homework seems to keep building up =/ Hope you guys like it, i am half way through the next chapter, which will have more b/v/R interaction =) review!_


	7. Chapter 7

My apologies for not updating sooner! I actually have been super busy with a full time job and school, but i have been writing when i had the chance! Please be kind, this is my first fic and i know i have much to improve on.. never the less here is chapter 7, please review and make me =)

oh yeah and i don't own DBZ blahh blahh blah.

* * *

Chapter 7

As Vegeta walked back to his quarters in deep thought, the only thing that plagued his mind was what he had been yearning for what seemed like an eternity, becoming a Super Saiyan. The dragon balls were the key to achieving that goal.

He needed to talk to Nappa and Raddits to devise a plan. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell would they manage to escape without Frieza taking notice of their whereabouts?

Vegeta growled out loud when he walked into Nappa's room only to find him sleeping, drooling all over his pillow. Vegeta cringed in disgust, he swiftly lifted his foot and used the tip of his boot to give Nappa a good kick on his side.

"Nappa." Vegeta growled. "Get the hell up!"

Nappa sprung up to a rushing pain on his side and clutched it tightly with his hands.

"Damn it Vegeta! What the hell was that for?" Nappa roared as he rolled over in pain and sat up, giving Vegeta a death glare.

"Were going to go search for the dragon balls." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Nappa looked at Vegeta dumb-founded, "What? Have you lost your mind Vegeta? They don't exist!" Nappa said exasperated.

"Oh but they do, I confirmed it with the weak Earth woman. We will search for them and I will finally get my revenge." Vegeta said as he grit his teeth, determined. He had always hoped that the dragon balls existed and that it wasn't just a myth. It was becoming harder to swallow his pride in front of the disgusting lizard. His entire life he had to bow down to him, it would be only a matter of time…

"I don't trust that bitch. How do you know she's telling the truth? She has you and that idiot Raddits following her around like complete fools!" Nappa spat out in disgust.

He definitely took notice of how Raddits acted around her, it was quite disturbing. Although Vegeta wasn't as amicable, he could tell he was interested in her as well, he of all people knew how to read Vegeta.

"Don't piss me off Nappa, end of discussion." Vegeta said as he walked towards his room yet stopped at his door, "And if you ever say anything as foolish as that to me again, I_**will**_ kill you Nappa." Vegeta narrowed his eyes before leaving.

"Raddits, can I come in?" Asked Bulma as she slid past the door, not really waiting for him to respond to her. Bulma walked into his room and noticed he was laying on his bed sound asleep, he looked so tired. She figured he must have had a rough training session, Vegeta had looked pretty beat earlier too.

She smiled at the sight of the big scruffy Saiyan, he looked so funny sleeping. His bed was much too small for his giant stature, his legs dangled off the bed. She decided she could talk to him tomorrow, she didn't want to disturb him, she then turned on her heel to leave but stopped abruptly when she noticed something on his side table. Curiosity taking over, she walked over to it and picked up a photograph of a woman with short raven hair and brown eyes. She figured it must have been his girlfriend or something.

"What are you doing Bulma?" Murmured Raddits as he groggily sat up and looked up at her. He looked down and finally focused his vision to see the picture in her hand and looked at her with rage.

"Were you looking through my shit while I slept?" he growled rising to his feet he launched forward and snatched the picture out of her hand before she could blink.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy…I Just noticed the picture and... I just came in here to talk to you...I'm sorry Raddits I shouldn't of come!" Bulma rambled on as she was trying to hurry out to the door to escape.

"Wait." Raddits said as he sat back down to his bed and took in a long breath. Bulma stopped and turned to look at him.

"The girl in the picture, is err… was my …daughter." Raddits said with a wry smile. He picked up the photograph and stared at it for a long time.

Bulma's eyes bulged out in shock, "What? But she looks like she's my age! Surely you're not that old, right?" Bulma said in disbelief.

Raddits smirked, "Us Saiyans, we stay young and handsome for quite awhile."

"Ugh, I wish I could stay young forever!" Bulma whined as she placed both hands on her flushed cheeks. Her dream would be to stay young and beautiful forever.

"Are all Earth woman as vain as you?" He asked her giving her a strange look.

Bulma quickly snapped out of her daydream and snorted, "Hmph, never mind that Raddits! So what was her name?" she asked curiously.

"Her name is Eda, She's strong and very hot tempered, eh a lot like you." He said half smiling at Bulma.

"Heyy!" Bulma stuck out her tongue and pretended to look mad, but couldn't hold her grin back.

"So, where is she now?" She asked unsure of whether it was appropriate to ask.

"She was killed along with her mother, many years ago..." Raddits said as he trailed off. He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared at his only photograph of his daughter.

Bulma gasped in surprise, she could see the pain he suffered in his eyes. she couldnt seem to find the right words to say to him. Bulma knelt down in front of him and gently place her hand on his shoulder.

"I may not know what it must be like to loose a child, but i do know what it is like to lose what is closest and most precious to you, I'm very sorry for your loss Raddits..." Bulma said as her eyes welled up in tears.

"Dont cry Bulma, its making me uncomfortable!" Raddits said not being used to someone trying to confort him.

Bulma wiped her tears and smiled. she decided to change her tone, for the sake of the Saiyan in front of her.

"Well she is really pretty." Bulma said as she snatched the picture out of his hands to take a closer look.

Raddits snorted, "No shit, she got her good looks from me."

"Are all Saiyan men as egotistical as you?" Bulma said with a straight face.

Bulma stared at Raddits for a few seconds and they both burst out into a fit of laughter,

They both didn't notice that a very annoyed Vegeta was in the same room and were startled when he yelled, "Will you two idiots shut the hell up already!?"

Both Bulma and Raddits turned to look at Vegeta in surprise.

"You are so rude Vegeta! Why do you have to be such an ass all the time!?" Bulma screeched, angry that Vegeta had ruined the moment with Raddits. "Ugh I'm outta here, see ya later Raddits." Bulma said giving Vegeta an icy look.

Vegeta grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back into the room.

"Not so fast woman." Vegeta said with a smirk that sent a shiver down her spine.

'_oh no,_ _I don't like that look on his face'_ Bulma said as she tried to pull her hand back from Vegeta's tight grip.

"What the hell, let go monkey brains!" She said as she was pulling her arm back with all her might.

"As you wish." As soon as he let her go bulma fell clumsily back into her ass. She quickly got up, she was red with anger and embarrassment.

"You asshole! Why do you always insist on picking on me and making me look like a fool?" She yelled out at him.

They both turned around when they heard Raddits burst into a fit of laughter. Bulma crossed her arms and looked away from both men.

"That's it I'm out of here, you both are so childish and rude!" Bulma said as she stomped out of the room in anger.

"Well you really did it this time Vegeta, now I'm sure she will never speak to you again." Raddits said with a smirk as rose from his bed.

Vegeta shrugged and snorted,"Never mind that idiot woman, we have an important matter at hand." Vegeta said and started to explain the plan he was devising.

To be continued!

* * *

Ahh.. I swear next chapter will be good! Oh and i didnt get into detail about Raddits daughter this chapter for a reason..


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my, it's been quite some time since I've updated! I know, I know, I hate it when authors leave you hanging! But enough with excuses! Here is the next chapter, please review!

I **do** not own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Silence. Something about it made her uneasy.

It was never a good sign in a ship full of mass murderers and mentally unstable warriors. The vacant hallways, which were regularly full of commotion and noise, were painstakingly making the blue haired genius uneasy. She hoped that it was just a rare case where everyone just seemed to want to stay in and away from trouble.

That of course was only wishful thinking, stupid actually.

She quickly brushed those thoughts off and made her way to her room. She was still pissed at how she let Vegeta get the best of her. She hated the fact that he always managed to get under her skin and into her head. He always managed to get the last laugh in every argument they had and it was beginning to make her a little crazy. She hated admitting this, even to herself, but she was beginning to feel a strange attraction to the offensive saiyan.

She let out a loud groan as the door slid shut behind her. Now was not the time to be thinking about _him_. She knew that she needed to be more careful about getting too emotionally attached to the men in this hellhole. Although Raditz was certainly deemed trustworthy in her book, she knew that somewhere down the lines the warrior in him would break her heart. Not that she was in love with him or anything; she was just beginning to feel like she was getting too close to someone who could be gone at any given moment without notice.

She shook her head and mentally chided herself. She really needed to get some rest. Her brain was not going to function properly if she continued to sleep so late. She had a deadline to meet at work with the requests the lizard kept throwing at her, suffice to say, she had her work cut out for her.

She proceeded to her bathroom sink and began her nightly routine to wash her face and brush her teeth. Too drowsy to bother putting on her nightgown after shedding off her clothes, she decided to sleep in her underwear.

As soon as her head hit her pillow she was gone.

* * *

Bulma jolted upward in a state of panic and confusion. She looked around in bewilderment as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Had she really heard a knock at the door? She wondered if it had been just a nightmare.

She remained silent as she sat in her bed. She almost lay back down after a minute or two of silence when she heard the knock again.

She swiftly jumped out of bed and grabbed the blanket to cover her almost naked figure. She took a look at her alarm clock and groaned inwardly when it read 2:30 a.m. It had

only been thirty minutes since she had fallen into her blissful slumber, and now she was being bothered. She was beyond pissed. She stomped to her door and began to press the code to open the offensive door when it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Who could it be? Certainly not any of her coworkers would dare to disturb her at this late hour. She gulped. What if Zarbon was back from his mission… No! That wasn't possible he wasn't scheduled back for at least another week. Before she was able to continue her list of potential killers she heard a low growl through the door.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in, woman?" a very familiar raspy voice said.

Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly punched in her code to open the door. The door slid open and she was taken back at the sight of her unwelcomed guest. Vegeta looked at her appearance and quickly looked away. He pushed past her and pressed the close button behind him. He walked to her window and just stared out into space. Bulma could only stare in stupor at his back. They remained silent for a few seconds until Bulma finally found her voice.

"Uhh, Vegeta, I'm sure you have the exact same view of space in your room. No need to come all the way to the west wing for this." She spat, not sure why she felt the need to be rude. Perhaps it was her lack of sleep. Most likely it was just out of routine.

Vegeta remained silent and motionless, Bulma wondered if he had heard her at all. She walked a few steps closer to him but stopped to give herself ample space between the two. She cocked her head at the odd behavior he was displaying, "Vegeta?" she called softly.

Silence.

Bulma began to feel irritated and inpatient. She opened her mouth and was about to snap at him when he cut her off.

"Do you see that red spot straight ahead?" he quietly said without moving. Bulma slowly walked behind him and squinted ahead at the window. She almost missed the tiny red dot, it was a small freckle lost amongst the millions of other glowing specks.

"Yes, I see it." She murmured as she looked at the side of his profile. "What is it?" she asked in curiosity.

"It was my home planet." He said in a tone that chilled Bulma. He looked and sounded so detached. As if it was something that meant nothing to him. His features never changed, he always bore the look of indifference. It disturbed her to see the vacancy in his eyes. She wondered if he felt homesick like she did.

Vegeta snapped out of his reverie and spun around. He looked at her dead in the eye and set his jaw. "I came here to propose a plan. I know about the dragon balls existence, Raditz informed me you have even seen and wished for something." He said accusingly as he circled around her. Bulma felt like he had just dropped a bomb on her, she inwardly cursed at herself for telling Raditz that piece of information.

"You're probably asking yourself what I'm thinking to do with this information, so ill just cut to the point. I want you to create that cloaking devise in the pods of Raditz, Nappa, and myself. I also want you to make me a radar to find the dragon balls. Of course, your silence is also included in this agreement." He stopped to face her again and sneered at her look of disbelief. He continued, "in return, I will let you have your freedom, that is, only once I get my wish to defeat Freeza." He finished.

"So, let me get this straight." Bulma hissed, "You want ME to put my trust in YOU to go out and not wish for something that might not even be what you say it is. And not only that, but if Frieza finds out, he will kill us both!" she said as she shook her head in defiance.

Vegeta growled and bit back his insults. He knew that the woman was not just going to readily accept his idea. He knew he had to approach her in another way. He let out a frustrated breath and placed his hands on her shoulders. She tried to push away, but he refused to let her leave.

"Look, you have my word that I'm going to wish for more strength to defeat Frieza. He needs to be taken out. You and I know that if he continues down this path more death and destruction will ensue. Someone needs to put a stop to him. He took me from my home, killed my father, and made me into his slave. I know that I'm not a saint that wants to create peace within the universe, but one thing is for sure, Frieza needs to pay for what he has done to me and to the millions of people he has slaughtered and enslaved." He said as he aggressively shook her, as if it would knock some sense into her.

"Okay, okay! Just stop shaking me!" she squeaked. He stopped and quickly let go of her, stepping back to give her back her personal space. "_Oh_, I'll help you, Vegeta." She said as her eyes lit dangerously. He arched a brow, sensing the cryptic meaning in her tone of voice.

"Just under one tiny condition." She said as she lifted her finger.

"What?" he asked already not liking this.

"I have to come with y-"

"No." he cut her off before she could finish.

"Then you don't have a deal!" she huffed and turned her back to him.

Vegeta grit his teeth at her childlike behavior. " You will only get in my way, besides we cant have anyone suspect when they find all of us missing." He said as a matter of fact.

Bulma glared at him and crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm coming and that's final. Now get out so I can go back to bed. Ill see you tomorrow when I'm not in my underwear." She said as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her.

Vegeta almost forgot to growl as he looked down at her but quickly turned on his heel and walked to the door.

"This isn't over woman." He spat.

"Yeah, yeah. Out!" she rolled her eyes as she ushered him out the door.

* * *

The days went by, and Bulma began to work on their secret scheme after hours. She figured if she was going to be out in the middle of space, she needed to be able to protect herself, a weapon that could do some serious damage on a strong warrior.

Although Vegeta still didn't approve of her coming along, she had made up her mind; nothing would keep her from going. She needed to be out of this ship even if it was death that freed her.

They had thought of every possible scenario of escape, leaving no small detail behind. Everything needed to be perfection. Any small factor left discounted would get them killed. They decided that they would leave two days before Zarbon returned from his mission. He would definitely poise a major threat if he were here, he was always keeping everyone on check. No doubt in Bulma's mind, he would definitely figure out their plan.

She had just about had everything done, the only thing left to do was to get into the main ship's control room, she was going to have to corrupt their system so that they would have no worries about being followed by Frieza.

The only big problem was getting into the highly secured facility without getting caught. Bulma sat in her desk; she had been there for hours after everyone retreated to bed. She chewed on her pencil as she was looking over the ship's blueprint, trying to see if they had an alternate point of entry. No matter how many detours she tried to take, she had come to a dreadful conclusion, they had none.

She thought about Vegeta's idea, he wanted to just take them by surprise and kill them all before they even got the chance to call for back up. Bulma didn't want to take that route. It was way too risky, but she figured now that she had no alternate plan that maybe, they didn't have any other option.

Bulma's train of thought was quickly halted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and turned around in alarm.

"What are you doing here?" a very familiar voice asked.

Bulma let the breath she was holding go in relief. "Leo, you scared the shit out of me!" she stammered as she clutched her chest to compose herself.

"I hope you aren't doing what I think you are girl." He questioned her as he took a look at her blue prints and noticed things that clearly told him she was indeed scheming something.

Bulma attempted to cover her work as she hurriedly began to stash everything into her briefcase. "What do you think I'm doing Leo? I'm just trying to finish that cloaking shield Frieza ordered. He's more impatient by the day." She stated trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"Oh, I didn't know he asked you to create weapons for you to kill his own. And what is this? A blue print of all the exits and codes to enter classified quarters." He said as he snatched her paper out of Bulma's tight grasp. He tried to keep his anger in check but failed. "Bulma, whatever it is you are plotting, stop." He demanded, looking at her with resolute. He ripped the papers she had without taking his eyes off Bulma.

Bulma's eyes bulged in shock and launched her self to try and stop him from shredding anymore of her important work. "Leo, don't!" she cried.

He simply pushed her aside, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to make her loose her balance to fall back, giving him enough time to grab her suitcase. Before she could launch herself again, the older man capsulated the briefcase and put it in his back pocket. He turned around and looked down at her, she caught her breath when she saw the sorrow in his eyes. "I'm doing this for your own good Bulma. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I may not be your father, but I do feel the need to protect you as if I were. I'm sorry dear." With that he turned around to leave but halted in surprise when he saw none other than Vegeta standing there.

"Where do you think you're going old man? I suggest you return that this instant before I kill you." Vegeta threatened as he began to walk closer to the older man.

"I am doing what is best for Bulma, you and your Saiyan companions are nothing but trouble. Once you get what you want from her you will just kill her, don't think I don't know of your past _saiyan_." The older man spat vehemently. Leo never wanted it to come to this, but he knew that he couldn't let Bulma get hurt, he had seen what the saiyan prince was capable of. Yet, he wasn't afraid. His life was not his priority anymore.

Vegeta smirked; he grabbed the man by the throat and picked him up. "You will give it back weather you want to or not. "

"Vegeta, don't!" Cried the blue haired genius. She ran up to him and placed her hand on his forearm in an effort to put Leo back down. "Please!" her eyes pleaded as well.

Vegeta growled at the girl and threw the man back, sending him crashing towards Bulma's desk. He turned around and grabbed Bulma's arm harshly, she whimpered in pain.

"He knows too much, I need to get rid of him!" he said, as he gave no sympathy to the girl. As quickly as he grabbed her, he let go when he heard Leo's groan in pain. Vegeta began to create a ki ball in his left palm, and Bulma's face paled in horror.

"NO!" she thrust her entire body towards the Saiyan, not caring if she got hurt in the mix. Vegeta simply moved a step back and Bulma crashed haphazardly into a steel metal table.

"Say goodbye to the old man woman." He said as he aimed at his target.

"Waa-ait" The older man coughed as he tried to push himself up.

Vegeta growled and impatiently marched over to the man and effortlessly picked him up. "It's too late to try and get on my good side." He laughed sarcastically.

The old man coughed again, and looked at Vegeta dead in the eyes. Vegeta looked back, feeling a small form of respect towards the man in front of him, he was still not afraid of him even though he knew he was just about to kill him.

"I know of a closer planet that has the dragon balls, but this dragon grants three wishes." The old man struggled and gasped for air.

Both Bulma and Vegeta froze in shock. They looked at each other and in union both asked "WHERE!

* * *

Earth

"Dr. Briefs are we all set?" asked an impatient Goku. He had been waiting for the past three hours to take off but the old doctor kept trying to add more unnecessary features to his spaceship.

"Yes, son, I just need to hook up the cappuccino machine and add a hand soap dispenser in the restroom." the old man chirped happily.

Goku and Krillin both looked at the man incredulously and Gohan slapped his forehead in disbelief.

"We don't need any of that stuff Dr. Briefs! We just need to go, like now!" Krillin exclaimed as he jumped up and down with impatience.

"Alright, alright! No need to yell at me, son." Bulma's father replied as he slowly walked into the control deck, closely followed by the three men.

"I have labeled all of the control buttons to be easy for you to read and follow. If you need any further assistance or have any questions press this red button and you can communicate with me directly. I have supplied you with enough food and water to last you three months." the doctor said as he gave them a quick tour. The training room is upstairs, the gravity room can be used at anytime you please, just be very careful!" he warned.

"Ok, I think we can figure it out!" Krillin answered before turning to Goku, "Where is Piccolo, I thought he was coming with us?"

"He went to pick up some sensu beans, he said he felt we might need them." Goku said as he shrugged. He knew deep down that piccolo had a bad feeling about this trip, and his intuition agreed. He couldn't explain it, but he knew Bulma was alive somewhere out there. The only last hope was to go to Namek and to find the dragon balls there.

"So what happened to Yamcha, I thought he was Bulma's boyfriend? Shouldn't he come with us dad?" asked a confused Gohan.

Krillin and Goku looked at each other with the same worried look. Goku then looked down at his son and tried his best to choose his words wisely. "Son, Yamcha isn't in a good place right now. He would probably get in the way of finding Bulma. He just needs some time to get back on track. Don't worry about him though, we'll get her back." Goku said as he smiled and rubbed his hand on Gohans head.

"Hey guys, I can sense that piccolo is back! Lets get this show on the road!" krillin yelled in excitement.

TBC..

* * *

So sorry I took so long and I know it's a super short chapter. I'm not the greatest writer out there, but hopefully you enjoyed it! Please take the time to review! Thanks!


End file.
